


Color

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [125]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for a prank and Wes needs Hobbie to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color

Hobbie was quiet for a long time, but eventually he looked back up at Wes. “Your craziness un-sticks me when I get stuck.” He shrugged, “It doesn’t always make sense, but it works somehow.”

“I think it makes perfect sense. If you are a stick-in-the-mud you need someone who will pull you out of the ground sometimes.” Wes grinned, “You know how great I am at annoying immovable objects around this place.”

“I do, indeed.”   He stared up at his ceiling for a few moments, “So what kind of prank were you thinking about playing, and on whom?”

Wes laughed, “I knew you’d cave. I want to get Corran back for the comment he made about my hair on the last mission, and I was thinking about doing something old school and childish. How do you think he would look with blue hair, or would the color purple clash with his beard even more?”

“Purple, definitely purple.” Hobbie sat up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed, “So, what do we have to do?”

“Well, I was thinking that I could distract him somewhere other than his quarters, and you could get the dye into his hair products, whichever is most convenient and won’t be washed out so quickly.” Wes reached into the trunk at the base of his own bunk and pulled out a small bottle. “I’ll keep the blue for another time, maybe if Bror Jace ever comes to visit.”

“You are mean.” Hobbie grinned, “I like it.”

 


End file.
